<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Люди, попавшие в штиль by Muscari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108239">Люди, попавшие в штиль</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muscari/pseuds/Muscari'>Muscari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muscari/pseuds/Muscari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если бы бывший адмирал и бывший маршал, оба — почти покойники, случайно встретились в Хексберг, где решительно нечего делать, особенно в непогоду?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olaf Kaldmeer/Roque Alva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Люди, попавшие в штиль</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>АУ относительно большинства событий «Рассвета». Автор знает, но упорно игнорирует!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>— …Трахать пленника? Как вы могли подумать, что я паду столь низко, — фыркнул Алва и неожиданно плавно, будто рисуясь, опустился на диван перед Кальдмеером. — Нет уж, господин бывший адмирал. Придется вам на практике показать, правду ли на нашем южном флоте говорят о трех извечных традициях флота северного.</p>
  <p>Кальдмеер поморщился. Когда Алва принимался вот так шутить, хлестко и зло, все его очарование тут же таяло. Как лед, который коварным течением занесло в теплые воды южного моря.</p>
  <p>…Но сегодня в этот странный дом со скрипучими полами и лестницами случайно занесло именно Рокэ Алву. Кальдмеер съел положенный ему ужин, недолго посидел у окна и вернулся к чтению, он никогда не читал так много, как этой весной в Хексберг, и одолел почти половину очередной не слишком интересной книги, когда дверь в библиотеку распахнулась, и на пороге появился человек, которого Кальдмеер, как и большинство его соотечественников, знал только по слухам. Или легендам — их сложили немало при его жизни и еще больше после смерти, потому что по последним данным Рокэ Алва должен был быть мертв.</p>
  <p>Как и я, почему-то подумал Кальдмеер. Он, конечно, мог ошибиться — среди южан встречались и светловолосые, и светлоглазые, так почему бы этому человеку с черными как смоль волосами, бледной кожей и пронзительными синими глазами не быть кем-нибудь еще?</p>
  <p>— А, это вы. Я искал… впрочем, не важно. Кстати, а вы, собственно, кто? — невразумительно поинтересовался вошедший, окинув взглядом книжные шкафы и кресла, как будто выискивая, не прячется ли за ними кто-нибудь еще.</p>
  <p>— Бывший адмирал Северного флота кесарии Дриксен…</p>
  <p>— …Олаф Кальдмеер, — подхватил южанин. — Наслышан, наслышан. Но я думал, вы сейчас гостите у вице-адмирала Вальдеса.</p>
  <p>Слово «гостить» было очаровательным эвфемизмом, решил Кальдмеер, и удивительно, что его произнесли без нажима.</p>
  <p>— Господин Вальдес покинул Хексберг, очевидно, надолго, так что адмирал Альмейда счел возможным оказать мне… гостеприимство в этом доме, — спокойно ответил Кальдмеер.</p>
  <p>— Вице-адмирал не на флоте? Альмейда выпорет наглеца, когда тот вернется, — южанин сел в соседнее кресло, покосился на переплет книги в руках у Кальдмеера. — Я бы на его месте попытался насовершать множество подвигов на суше и никогда уже не возвращаться к морю, просто на всякий случай. Кстати, должен вам сообщить, что вы читаете всякий вздор.</p>
  <p>Кальдмеер вздохнул и положил книгу на стол.</p>
  <p>— Я знаю.</p>
  <p>— Тогда зачем себя мучить? Впрочем, вчера на каком-то постоялом дворе среди постылых болот я пил удивительно дрянное вино. Представляете, выпил две бутылки. Все задавался этим же вопросом, да так и не смог на него ответить? А вы?</p>
  <p>— Простите, но я не знаю, как к вам обращаться, — сдержанно сказал Кальдмеер.</p>
  <p>— Нет, это вы простите, я, должно быть, забыл о манерах. Это все вчерашнее вино, не иначе. Позвольте представиться — Рокэ Алва, бывший Первый маршал Талига.</p>
  <p>Кальдмеер без труда уловил иронию в этом представлении, как и в сходстве с его собственным. Но похоже, она была двусторонней, и Алва умело адресовал ее не только собеседнику, но и себе самому.</p>
  <p>Даже в Хексберг до него долетали слухи об успехах нового маршала Талига на северной границе, но лишь сейчас, глядя на Алву, восстанавливая в памяти всё, что он слышал — о его исчезновении, о предполагаемой смерти и о внезапном воскрешении, — Кальдмеер понял, что в их историях и впрямь есть некоторое совпадение.</p>
  <p>Но различий, конечно же, было гораздо больше.</p>
  <p>— Могу я узнать, что вы делаете в этом гостеприимном доме, когда не читаете скверно написанные любовные романы?</p>
  <p>— Пожалуй, ничего определенного, — задумчиво ответил Кальдмеер.</p>
  <p>Чем еще он мог заниматься в этом странном плену, в изгнании, в посмертии, наконец? Его жизнь оборвалась, а новая так и не началась, может, потому, что он не хотел никакой новой жизни. При желании он мог даже сбежать, но бежать ему было некуда, что, должно быть, объясняло полное отсутствие этого желания.</p>
  <p>— Отличное занятие, — одобрил Алва. — Если учесть, что Рамон где-то в трех неделях пути от Хексберг, Бреве отправился в трехдневный дозор по местному морю, а Вальдес и вовсе сбежал в неизвестном направлении, в ближайшее время я намерен всецело ему предаться. Составите мне компанию?</p>
  <p>— Не вижу к этому никаких препятствий, — усмехнулся Кальдмеер, и это была чистая правда.</p>
  <p>В самом деле — никаких препятствий.</p>
  <p>— Отлично! Вам понравится, заниматься ничем определенным всегда веселее в подходящей компании. Тут еще есть вино — хорошее, разумеется, хотя у меня был соблазн захватить пару бутылок вчерашнего вина в качестве памятного сувенира, так что мы могли бы и просто напиться, но пьянство — это скучно. Я проверял, — Алва откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза.</p>
  <p>Он говорил с таким задором, с такой фальшивой бодростью — и последние два слова, произнесенные глухо и бесстрастно, будто подвели под сказанным черту.</p>
  <p>…Спустя час и еще полторы бутылки вина — пил в основном Алва, лихо и весело, — Кальдмеер окончательно осознал, что перед ним тот самый человек, которым пугали юных новобранцев на его родине, кого почитали, как некое божество войны в Золотых землях, и чье имя даже бесцеремонные южане произносили с восхищенным, почти влюбленным придыханием. Кальдмеер понимал: если соединить военный гений с этой живостью ума и характера, этой язвительной легкостью в общении, этим странным, но непреодолимым очарованием — в Алву и впрямь было легко влюбиться. Кальдмеер слышал и о таком — как будто к Алве проявляли неравнодушие и женщины, и мужчины, и последних он также иногда одаривал своей благосклонностью. Странно, но именно в этой роли Алву представить было сложнее всего. В роли соблазнителя. Он мог пробуждать любовь или ненависть, но, очевидно, делал это искренне и мимоходом, не особо заботясь о результате.</p>
  <p>Он походил на Вальдеса… но лишь отчасти.</p>
  <p>Алва между тем продолжал пить — и говорил, говорил, его голос взмывал все выше, пока не стал пронзительным — такими пронзительными, подумал Кальдмеер, бывают только голоса южан. В словах Алвы было все меньше смысла, словно он хватался за мысль и тут же отбрасывал как негодную, потом за следующую — и ни одну не мог довести до конца. Казалось, в нем сжималась невидимая спираль, до скрипа, до металлического скрежета. Терпеть это было невыносимо.</p>
  <p>— Прекратите, — резко сказал Кальдмеер, но его, кажется, даже не услышали — и тогда он так же резко схватил руку Алвы, сильно стиснув пальцы.</p>
  <p>Это подействовало. Алва замолчал, помедлил, будто приходя в себя. Потом его глаза вспыхнули огнем, он дернул руку, но Кальдмеер не ослабил хватку.</p>
  <p>— Прекратите, — повторил Кальдмеер, мягко, но настойчиво. — Это не поможет.</p>
  <p>Взгляд Алвы метнулся по комнате, точно он впервые ее увидел — старые портьеры, старые книжные шкафы, бутылка с вином на столе, небрежно отодвинутая в сторону книга. Потом посмотрел на Кальдмеера и криво, безрадостно усмехнулся.</p>
  <p>— А вы пробовали?</p>
  <p>— Пить и впадать в безумие? Никогда. Я твердо верю, что смотреть на жизнь, какой бы ужасной она ни была, нужно трезвыми глазами.</p>
  <p>Алва фыркнул.</p>
  <p>— Хотел бы я знать, какая это жизнь.</p>
  <p>Кальдмеер не хотел его понимать — но понимал. О, как же он понимал! Именно это роднило их, несмотря на все различия. Каждый из них пережил, похоже, тот момент, когда с жизнью приходится окончательно проститься — нет, не в бою, когда вокруг свистят пули и ядра, или волна вот-вот захлестнет тебя с головой — в такие мгновения ты видишь смерть лицом к лицу, но стремишься к жизни. Чтобы с ней проститься на самом деле… Кальдмеер не знал, что случилось с Алвой. Его судили и осудили, но казни он избежал. Рука врага его не настигла. Должно быть, его встреча со смертью была столь же необычной, сколь и вся его жизнь. Но встреча состоялась, подведя черту под этой историей. Алва, как и сам Кальдмеер, не мог вернуться к прошлому, а жизнь новая казалась ему невообразимой и невозможной. Кальдмеер не знал этого наверняка, но чувствовал — трещину, которая змеилась по фасаду и с каждым мгновением становилась все глубже.</p>
  <p>Он отпустил руку Алвы. Похоже, тот уже полностью пришел в себя.</p>
  <p>— Когда я только оказался на флоте, старый боцман сказал мне — нет ничего хуже, чем полный штиль после шторма. Ты просто не знаешь, на каком ты свете, жив ты еще или утонул в шторм, и сейчас это твое морское посмертие. Только небо и вода повсюду, и никакого движения вперед. Время остановилось.</p>
  <p>Алва смотрел на него с таким жадным вниманием, что Кальдмеер даже смутился. Как будто от него ждали какого-то откровения, а что он мог дать? Пара морских баек, пара прописных истин, и все это щедро присыпано книжной пылью. Как и он сам.</p>
  <p>Кальдмеер замер. Ему же не померещилось? Нет. Алва действительно цепко держал его за запястье.</p>
  <p>— Прекратите.</p>
  <p>В голосе Алвы звучал сарказм — ну, не случайно же он повторил и жест, и слово Кальдмеера, — но было что-то еще, горячее, настоящее… А вот его пальцы оказались неожиданно холодными.</p>
  <p>— Только начали походить на живого человека и тут же, видимо, возмутились своей дерзостью. В самом деле, как вы посмели? Назад, назад!</p>
  <p>— Я думал, вы можете меня понять, — глухо отозвался Кальдмеер.</p>
  <p>Пальцы Алвы, может, и были холодными, но его прикосновение обжигало.</p>
  <p>— А я могу. Поэтому не позволю вам заползти обратно в ваш замшелый панцирь. Даже не надейтесь. Оставайтесь снаружи, такой же живой, беззащитный и голый, как и все мы.</p>
  <p>— Знаете, не слишком прилично заставлять другого обнажиться, коль скоро сами вы предпочитаете быть одетым с ног до головы, — мрачно отшутился Кальдмеер.</p>
  <p>Алва неожиданно разжал пальцы, освобождая его руку.</p>
  <p>— Хотите увидеть меня обнаженным? Извольте! — и прежде чем Кальдмеер успел что-то сказать, он потянул рубаху вверх и через мгновение отбросил ее на пол.</p>
  <p>Эта выходка была такой же нарочитой, как и его притворное пьянство пополам с таким же притворным весельем. Нет, не такой же — Алва как будто все ближе подступал к опасной грани, к надрыву внутри самого себя, еще мгновение — и… и что же будет?</p>
  <p>Кальдмеер снова почувствовал то же побуждение, что и полчаса назад — схватить его. Удержать на самом краю.</p>
  <p>Но сейчас это было бы как минимум неприлично.</p>
  <p>— У вас такое лицо, будто вы собирались что-то сказать. Или сделать. И отступились. Это похоже на трусость, господин бывший адмирал!</p>
  <p>— Я хотел сказать, что вы хорошо выглядите, — просто ответил Кальдмеер.</p>
  <p>— А вы, судя по всему, ценитель мужской красоты, — язвительно отозвался Алва.</p>
  <p>— Что поделать. На созерцание женской красоты на флоте остается не так много времени.</p>
  <p>Алва замер, изумленно уставившись на него. Мгновение, другое, третье — и опасное безумие исчезло из его потемневших глаз.</p>
  <p>— Ну и ну, — Алва наконец обрел дар речи, — туше, господин адмирал. Теперь я чувствую некоторую неуместность своей выходки. Даже не знаю, может быть, мне стоит одеться, чтобы не ставить вас в неловкое положение?</p>
  <p>— Вам определенно стоит одеться, — сухо ответил Кальдмеер, — хотя бы потому, что здесь прохладно, и вы простудитесь.</p>
  <p>— Надо же. Оказывается, вы зануда, господин адмирал.</p>
  <p>— Бывший адмирал.</p>
  <p>— Да, я именно об этом.</p>
  <p>Алва даже не попытался поднять рубашку с пола. Он был хорошо сложен и привлекателен — тут Кальдмеер не солгал. Как и в том, что ему доводилось чаще видеть обнаженных мужчин, чем женщин.</p>
  <p>Именно поэтому он мог определить, когда мужчина перед ним намеренно демонстрирует себя — и в позе Алвы, в каждом его движении демонстративности было в избытке.</p>
  <p>Кажется, только что он думал, что не представляет себе Алву в роли соблазнителя. И кажется, сейчас Алва занимался именно этим.</p>
  <p>Правда, выглядело это и впрямь как-то… странно.</p>
  <p>— Прекратите, — устало сказал Кальдмеер.</p>
  <p>Рука Алвы — он как раз непринужденно поправлял растрепанные черные волосы — замерла. Они уставились друг на друга, и через минуту оба смеялись, искренне, долго и весело. Кальдмеер уже забыл, когда смеялся последний раз. Это было вечность назад. Тогда он был еще… жив?</p>
  <p>— Будьте великодушны, господин адмирал, — Алва все-таки поднялся с кресла, чтобы подобрать свою рубашку, — это была лишь небольшая шалость.</p>
  <p>Кальдмеер задумчиво смотрел ему вслед. Спину Алвы избороздили странные шрамы, явно очень старые, и этот контраст, эта картина разрушенной красоты притягивала взгляд. У него вдруг пересохло во рту. Воистину, Алва больше всего притягивал людей, когда не пытался ничего для этого сделать. Лучше всего он выглядел, когда просто был самим собой — и увы, физической привлекательности это касалось в той же степени. Алва резко обернулся, и Кальдмеер тут же пришел в себя, но увы, недостаточно быстро.</p>
  <p>Что-то во взгляде Алвы изменилось, синие глаза вновь потемнели, он шагнул к креслу Кальдмеера, еще сжимая рубашку в руке, но явно не собираясь ее надевать.</p>
  <p>— Господин адмирал, — голос Алвы звучал вкрадчиво, и Кальдмеер немедленно перестал корить себя за несдержанность.</p>
  <p>Похоже, замеченное нескромное внимание Кальдмеера его только забавляло. Или не только?</p>
  <p>— Хватит, — резко сказал ему Кальдмеер. — Вы, сударь, должно быть, ведете счет своих побед? Впишите туда еще одно имя, и давайте остановимся на этом.</p>
  <p>— Останавливаться на полпути не в моих правилах.</p>
  <p>Алва невозмутимо стоял перед ним, и теперь Кальдмеер прекрасно видел шрамы на его груди, сухие, рельефные мышцы, подтянутый живот. Он выглядел как человек, который нездорово и быстро похудел, но эта худоба его нисколько не портила, в ней была уязвимость, будто взывавшая к чужому вниманию.</p>
  <p>— О какой половине пути вы говорите? — устало спросил Кальдмеер. — Признаюсь, что позволил себе нескромно разглядывать вас какое-то время. Признаюсь, что увиденное понравилось мне. Разве не этого вы добивались? Но в случившемся нет ничего, кроме минутной неловкости, господин Алва. Мы можем забыть об этой неловкости и расстаться, на сегодня этого хватит.</p>
  <p>— Забывать — тоже не в моих правилах, господин адмирал. Да полно вам, — Алва вдруг улыбнулся, и эта улыбка будто осветила его лицо на мгновение, — вечер едва начался, а мы уже успели выпить, разругаться, найти общий язык, поделиться сокровенным и высказать друг другу самое неприятное, что только можно сказать другому человеку — правду. Поверьте, после этого неловкость и нескромность, о которых вы говорите, все равно что целомудренный наряд на блуднице.</p>
  <p>Кальдмеер слушал его — и не верил услышанному. В его жизни бывало всякое, но никто и никогда не пытался убедить его в разумности и правильности продолжения приятного вечера в постели с помощью логичных доводов. Хотя какие они к Леворукому логичные!</p>
  <p>Но было уже поздно — мысль о возможном продолжении взбудоражила его. Когда это было в последний раз? Нет. Не стоило вспоминать. Только не сейчас.</p>
  <p>— Вы сошли с ума, господин Алва, — хрипло возразил Кальдмеер.</p>
  <p>— Если бы вы знали, как часто мне это говорили, господин адмирал!</p>
  <p>В голосе Алвы было что-то новое — печаль? — и Кальдмеер неожиданно перестал с ним спорить. Почему бы и нет. Двое взрослых мужчин, которые знают, что делают. Кому какая разница, что один из них — бывший маршал, а другой — бывший адмирал?</p>
  <p>…И возможно, это было его ошибкой. Демонстративная поза Алвы, который улегся на диван перед ним, его неожиданно колючий взгляд, вызов в его словах. Желание Кальдмеера, вспыхнувшее внезапно, так же быстро начало таять.</p>
  <p>В этом выступлении было нечто неправильное. Неуместное, несвоевременное, словно сквозь самоуверенную браваду пробивалось что-то еще. Во взгляде Алвы ему вдруг померещилась неуверенность. Насколько Кальдмеер знал, Алва был напрочь лишен этого качества.</p>
  <p>Безумное предположение пришло на ум само собой.</p>
  <p>— У вас что, совсем нет опыта? — мягко спросил он.</p>
  <p>Алва запрокинул голову — и не ответил.</p>
  <p>— Не то чтобы совсем нет, — он заговорил после целой минуты молчания, — однажды мы с приятелем решили, что в числе прочих пороков, которым мы предавались в компании друг друга, не хватает только этого, и это досадное упущение с нашей стороны… но поскольку наши усилия ничем достойным не завершились, я допускаю, что мы могли делать что-нибудь не так.</p>
  <p>Кальдмеер посчитал благоразумным проглотить смешок.</p>
  <p>— И вы будете единственным человеком на земле, кто об этом знает, — предупредил Алва. — Честно скажу, у меня уже возник соблазн пристрелить вас, когда все закончится.</p>
  <p>— Вы уверены, что хотите именно этого? — Кальдмеер и сам вдруг растерялся; в отличие от Алвы, опыт у него был, но с девственниками — или почти девственниками, раз уж на то пошло — ему дела иметь не доводилось.</p>
  <p>Тем более с такими.</p>
  <p>Алва глухо застонал, и меньше всего это походило на страстное предвкушение.</p>
  <p>— Где вас куют или вытесывают из камня, люди северной породы? — жалобно спросил он. — С этой вашей занудной педантичностью, осторожностью, обстоятельностью! Сначала один «вы не отдаете себе отчета в том, что делаете, вы слишком юны», потом второй, который только и мог, что молча поедать глазами, а теперь вы! Если речь идет о моем желании пристрелить вас — то да, я точно в этом уверен, а если о… — Алва внезапно задохнулся и замолчал.</p>
  <p>— Со всей присущей мне обстоятельностью, — серьезно ответил Кальдмеер, зажимая его рот ладонью, — я намерен не позволить вам испортить этот вечер.</p>
  <p>Алва посмотрел на него с изумлением. Алва закатил глаза «неужели-вы-это-серьезно». Алва посмотрел на него с угрозой. И наконец, Алва больно куснул его за ладонь.</p>
  <p>…Кусаться, похоже, ему нравилось. Кусаться, царапаться, судорожно сжимать пальцы то на его плече, то на бедре, наверняка оставляя синяки. Кальдмеер не заблуждался на свой счет — вряд ли он довел своего неожиданного любовника до исступления исключительным мастерством. Но их близость, совершенно случайная, безумная, невозможная, жаркая, непристойная, она опьяняла лучше любой ведьмовки. Она была чем-то новым. Настоящим. В горячем мареве так легко можно было почувствовать себя живым. Кальдмеер понимал это. Он тоже… чувствовал.</p>
  <p>Нечего было и думать о том, чтобы закончить надлежащим образом, для этого не было ни условий, ни подходящей обстановки, так что он легко выгнул гибкое тело навстречу себе и скользнул вставшим членом вдоль живота и паха. Алва глухо застонал и — после всех страстных метаний — вдруг замер. От внезапной покорности Кальдмеера вдруг повело, накрыло новой страстью, имеющей мало общего с недавним безумием. Его желание было отчетливым. Трезвым. Он точно знал чего хочет — с этим мужчиной, здесь и сейчас, и представил себе это всего за мгновение. Алва остался неподвижным, а он, напротив, начал двигаться — плавно, сильно, чувствуя чужое возбуждение, чувствуя, как тело под ним становится влажным, чувствуя, как Алва вдыхает и выдыхает, как напрягается член и мышцы на животе, как вздрагивают бедра.</p>
  <p>Он чувствовал все это — и намного больше. Он чувствовал себя живым.</p>
  <p>Когда все закончилось, они оба упали на диван, задыхаясь. Кальдмеер потянул Алву к себе, сохраняя тепло их близости; он делал так раньше, когда в его постели оказывались другие мужчины, так почему должен поступать иначе? Алва застыл — а потом расслабился. В движениях тела читать его было легко, куда легче, чем по словам или взглядам. Настороженный, как дикий зверь, не привыкший никому доверять. Таким он был сейчас. Должно быть, таким он был и раньше.</p>
  <p>— Спасибо.</p>
  <p>Это хриплое слово прорезало тишину.</p>
  <p>— Не думаю, что вам стоит…</p>
  <p>Алва фыркнул в ответ.</p>
  <p>— Не за то, что сейчас произошло, хотя не скрою, это было превосходно. За то, что преподали мне урок, господин адмирал.</p>
  <p>— Какой? — Кальдмеер уже не спорил с Алвой, кажется, он начал привыкать к тому, что он — снова «адмирал».</p>
  <p>Алва приподнялся над ним — темный силуэт в неверном свете свечей. Он тоже молча смотрел на Кальдмеера, будто впервые изучая его — что ж, до сих пор на изучение у него не было времени. Молчание затягивалось, и никто не пытался его оборвать: между ними опять возникло напряжение, которое не имело ничего общего с неловкостью. Вряд ли кто-то из них мог бы определить, что скрывало это молчание.</p>
  <p>Когда Кальдмеер уже перестал ждать ответа, Алва внезапно заговорил вновь.</p>
  <p>— Это чувство, что все вокруг тебя застыло. Как будто ты попал в полный штиль. Однако в штиле, кроме моря и неба, есть кое-что еще.</p>
  <p>Кальдмеер молчал, предоставляя Алве возможность продолжить самому.</p>
  <p>— Корабль. Если он хранит неподвижность, с этим уже ничего не поделать. Но в новом застывшем времени нет корабля. Нет парусов над головой, нет матросов на реях. Есть только мы сами. Вам ведь кажется, что вам не на что опереться, так, господин адмирал?</p>
  <p>Алва не ждал ответа. Он уже встал на ноги, обнаженное тело мелькнуло в слабом вечернем свете. Ему как будто не хватало терпения оставаться на месте еще хоть минуту.</p>
  <p>— Но на самом деле это не так. Вас просто ничего не держит.</p>
  <p>Алва снова плавно наклонился за отброшенной в суматохе одеждой. Он был бесстыже красивым — и неожиданно… спокойным во всей своей стремительности.</p>
  <p>— Если кажется, что все вокруг тебя застыло, — двигаться должен ты сам.</p>
</div><div>
<p></p><dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">УНЕСТИ БАННЕР</dt><br/></div><dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
  <div><p>

</p>
<p></p><div class="text2"><p>
<code> &lt;div align="center"&gt;&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"&gt;&lt;img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /&gt;&lt;/a&gt;&lt;/div&gt;<br/>
&lt;a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank&gt;&lt;font color="#29444c"&gt;&lt;div align="center"&gt;выкладки на дайри&lt;/div&gt;&lt;/font&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</code>
</p></div></div>
</dd>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>